Nanatsuki Someperson
Nanatsuki Someperson, or Nan, is the son of the God of the Tower of Heaven, and a Mysterious Voice. He is the cold second-in-command of The Master II, known both for his cruelty to his subordinates and his adoration and loyalty for his superior officer. It's readily apparent to anyone with half a brain, though, that something is incredibly, deeply wrong with Nan's heart. Could it be, that after all this time of blind support, Nan is starting to feel as if he doesn't belong with The Master II anymore? Backstory Once, hundreds of years ago, Nan was a kind but shy boy who obeyed his father's every word. This led to Nan leading a sort of sheltered existence, as the God of the Tower of Heaven was quite the overprotective guardian. Something dangerous must have occurred to the God about the world of mortals - maybe Nan's absentee other father had something to do with it? It's not as if Nan could safely sneak out all the time, anyway, as the lower floors of this tower were littered with deadly traps for unsuspecting thieves, and his father was not interested in disabling them any time soon. Despite how much Nan enjoyed his domestic hobbies (sewing, knitting, clay-molding, cooking, cleaning, feeding the animals outside, etc.), he slowly found himself wishing for something greater. At the very least, he wished he could leave the tower's grounds someday and live his own life without his father breathing down his neck at every turn. For a while, it seemed that perhaps Nan's father started to trust the human world again with the arrival of a certain traveler. This traveler named Eid was brave, determined and cunning enough to scale every level of the God's tower, not to mention handsome and humble enough to win the heart of the God. And, with Eid's arrival and ascension to the stuff of legend, Nan's father trusted the human world to treat his son kindly. Thus, Nan was allowed to leave the tower as he pleased, as long as he returned at the end of each day. But this freedom did not last very long. Though Nan's father wanted to make Eid immortal, Eid had no interest in living forever, and died a very happy mortal - leaving behind a once-again depressed, distrustful, cynical, lonely god in his wake. It seemed that Nan's father learned his lesson in letting Nan do as he pleased, so he did not restrict Nan too harshly - but he hardly had the energy to do anything at all, anymore, so Nan felt trapped in the tower out of obligation to take care of his depressed father. Nan was more miserable than ever, and part of him felt as if he had taken over the role of father for his own father. He wished he never learned why his father was so paranoid about humans - but now Nan knew it was because his father hated being abandoned in death by mortals he came to care about. He, as a god of living things and nature, could not cross the boundary between life and death as he pleased and visit those he loved who had departed from the mortal realm. In his own way, Nan's father was just as trapped as Nan was. The young Nan's life continued in misery thus, until a stranger began to appear at the base of the Tower of Heaven every so often... And with increasing frequency. Nan was fascinated by this tall, handsome, bearded man in all black, but he was too shy to confront this stranger head-on - until the stranger came straight to him. Eventually, this stranger called Nan by name, down each floor of the tower, resulting in a series of feats of luck, cunning, bravery and strength that the stranger referenced to prove to Nan how powerful and useful he was. This stranger, calling himself The Master II, claimed he needed someone as mighty as Nan to carry out a noble revolution across the earth, and though Nan was hesitant to leave his father behind, The Master II was far too manipulative and charming for the sheltered boy to resist. As time passed, this "Master II" fellow visited Nan directly more and more, and one could say he groomed the young boy to believe every word he said, from that point on. As a result of this grooming, Nan ended up to be filled in later his father, and joined The Master II not too long after that. Personality be added Abilities Nan expresses strong dominion over plantlife and uses his powers almost exclusively for combat, believing that to do otherwise would be frivolous and childish. Mainly, he summons flowery vines from the ground for the purpose of catching, restraining and eventually killing his opponent, whether by giving them a quick death by impaling them through the head or chest, or by drawing out their suffering for his... "Amusement", as some might call it, by slowly tearing them open and enjoying the sight of what's inside them. Being the deeply troubled man that he is, though, the appearance of his vines occasionally based on his mood. Most of the time, his vines are a healthy and vibrant green, sparsely littered with leaves and purple hibiscus flowers, but other times, his mind is dominated by passion. Anger. Fear. Love. Lust. And at those times, his vines become a hell of a lot more painful for their target, hardly able to be called anything but huge, overgrown, needle-filled briars, a deep wine color. For as wild and unpredictable his attacks become when his vines become hellish briars, it's hard to do much other than utterly crush and eviscerate his opponents with them. They're definitely not made for precision work! Relationships The Master II To Nan, The Master II is the beginning and ending of everything important in this world. He is the only reliable source of truth, the only one in the galaxy Nan can place his unwavering trust in, WIP The Professor Nan can't stand The Professor, deep down! Though they have only exchanged snarky, quarrelsome passing words in all the time they've known of each other, he can't believe him! How can this man really believe so unquestioningly that humans are good to their core?! How can someone resign themselves to gentle lies like that? WIP Yuuka Kralie WIP Fetter Nan's main fetter is the second-stage Craspedia, The Snow King. Also appearing are the first-stage Craspedia, The Widow King and the third-stage Craspedia, The June King. He also has a joke fetter, Craspedia, The Ribbit King, as well as an alternate timeline third-stage, Craspedia, The ??? King. Trivia * Nan's Special Springhole Title is "Gay Blue Sexe Husband". Gallery Nan holy fuck.png Nan has a lot of feelings ok.png Nanamor.png OoOPS LOL OOPS UM.png Kikoeru kai.png Iamor and nan watch snk because they are ginormous fuckes.png I could never rescue you.png Cute lmao.png Ezimba13127565617600.png B1ed846e4f2405e47a80ea5cfe731132.png Cfghjkl.png C711250de84c6b6eaa5545bdd6776b34.png Ann.png Nan clone.png The nanster hell.png Ezimba19563179941400.png Oh.png Npd nan.png stick nans.png stick nan.png stick nan and yuuka.png nan page.png nanpage.png ao3 nan.jpg ao3 rowanan.jpg nan flustered.jpg nan and marianela.jpg nanfessor.jpg nanwidow.jpg atticus fucks nan.jpg feelnan.png nangan ronpa2.png only have eye for you.png Nan ceeb.png All.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males Category:Antagonists